Loved ones
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Maddie what's wrong? :Oneshot A London and Maddie friendship


Maddie walked back inside the Tipton looking depressing, she wore all black and nothing else, Her high shoes planed on the ground, she stood there

angry like, and sad. Everyone would just pass her direction like she was never really there, Maddie wouldn't feel it, she would let it go.

London hopped down the steps and jumped in front of her,  
"Hi Maddie! Guess what!" She said cheerfully, Maddie didn't answer, Still same face, and same emotion, nothing, London waved her hand in her face,

"Hello? Maddie!" She shouted, Moseby pulled London out of the way,

"London, It's best to leave Maddie be, she's going threw some tough times now," He said, And walked behind the counter, London raised her eye brows,

"Well what's wrong with her? She looks..." She turned back to her, and turned back around to Moseby, "Broken," She finished, Moseby cocked an eye brow,

"That's because something happened to her sister." He answered, But regreted saying anything further, London was silent, "What's wrong with

her sister?" She asked,

Moseby bit his lower lip, "Maddie doesn't want anyone to talk about it," He answered, And walked into the elevator, London stood there

focusing on the subject, Then she turned to Maddie, And walked up to her, Maddie still parolized, ignored her,

"Maddie...Did your sister take your best worthless clothes? Cause I gotta say its no big deal cause

have you seen what you wear?" She asked smiling, Maddie stood there silently, London felt a tug on London, "Leave her alone London,

she doesn't need that," Cody ordered, London looked at him confused, "Wait, you know what's wrong with her?" She asked, Cody nodded,

"What happened?"

"She doesn't want people talking about it." He answered, and walked to his suite, London looked around for Zack, She tugged on his coat hoody

"Zack, do you know what's wrong with Madie?" She asked, London knew Zack would tell, he can't keep a secret, "Ofcourse I do," He answered, London smiled.

"But I'm not telling," He said eating his hot dog, And went to the game room,

London couldn't take it anymore,

She stomped up to Maddie, "What the heck is wrong with you? Smile! Giggle! DO SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES FROWN!" She screamed to the top of her loungs.

Maddie moved her eyes directly at Londons, "If I told you, you wouldn't understand." She sighed, and walked to her room. London stood, she could

feel her heels dig into the floor after hearing that,

That very afternoon...

_ring...ring.._

"Hello?" Maddie asked, It was hermother on the line, with her father on the other.

"Hi guys," She said

"Mom its alright...It-It's sad I know, but. I know she's-

"Mom...No don't yell at dad.." She said,

Madie hung up the phone before the could yell any louder, She walked to her window and looked out to the baseball game,

"Maddie catch!" The peanut guy shouted, he threw the bag at her face, But Maddie didn't react, she watched the bag fall on the person below her,

She looked at the stars, Gazing at how pretty they are,

"Things happen for a reason..."

KNOCK KNOCK, A hand smacked on her door, Maddie got up and quickly answered it,

"Hey Maddie," London greeted with a smile. Maddie squinted her eyes and shut the door in front of her, London huffed and opened the door again.

"Look Maddie, if you could just tell me what's wrong I wont bother you aymore, I promise." She said holding her hand up, Maddie shook her head,

"It's just too much to talk about London, and if I do tell you, I doubt you'll get anything out of it," She said, And jumped on her bed, London jumped next to her.

"Try me," Was all she said,

Maddie looked at her seriouse,

"Alright..My sister went to Hawaii and never came back..Because, Her plane crashed into the ocean." She said, feeling tears fall down her face,

"But wait, I thought you hated your sister," She reminded,

"No..I don't hate my sister, I just don't get along with her well is all...And besides, Even if I did say I hated her, I could never mean it.."

London had a confused look on her face,

"Ya see? I knew you wouldn't get it." She said rubbing her eyes, London had a mix of concern and sadness, "Maddie, I may not know what its like to loose a sister, But I do know what

it's like to loose someone special," She sighed,

London had her attention.

"What do you mean..?" She asked,

London looked away from her, "My first mom, she left my dad, and me," She said messing with her fingers, Maddie nodded slowly,

"She was the only person who understood me...We could talk about anything, and when she was gone, there was always another to fill in for her," She said

feeling her eyes water,

Maddie sighed, "But...she was my favorite mom, and my only real mom," She said smiling, she whipped away the tears, Maddie took her hands.

"I guess you...do know what it's like," She said, London nodded, "But the key to being happy is to remember the good times you had with her," She said,

Maddie nodded,

"Thanks London..." She said, they both shared a hug, And boke apart, "I'm going to bed now," London said walking out the door, Maddie looked at the spare bed,

"Hey London," She started, London stopped and turned around, "You wanna sleep here tonight?" She asked grinning, London nodded,

"I guess for one night wouldn't hurt.." She said, Maddie pulled the spare bed out, London and Maddie ran to the window and looked out to the stars,

"You know, My sister and I used to look out the window watching the stars, They were so beautifull," Maddie gazed, London nodded,

"Nice...Stars always reminded me of emerald and pearl.." She jooked, Maddie knudged her shoulder, giggling and laughing,

"I don't want to stay up to late...I got school.." Maddie sighed,

**DONE**


End file.
